ember_quotefandomcom-20200214-history
Ember quotes/glossary
1880s ethlist - someone who mostly prefers the classic ages due to their non-cringeworthy style *Adoptish - somebody adopted by Ember for their close bond *Answer-worthy-matureish - a person fit for answering things *Answerist - a person who answers when asked for their thoughts *Artoficial - a person who has no sense in reality, and no life in them *Brightness - responsive and fundamental *British - people who are fancy, naive, and polite; are not supposed to act colorful and wacky; they act inaccurate *Britishist - people who put things in quotation marks *Būbs - needs no explanation *Buggy - a bit native to folky reds *Californian 3rd Grader - people who use emotes randomly *Canadian 1st Grader - people who do not act traditional, and do not capitalize words *Canadian 8th Grader - someone who does not restrict others from liking Touhou; does not act like a Texanian teacher *Chanceful - someone who gives good shows a chance *College Tanian - someone who is tan and feels like a homie in true american pride *Companistics - using physical movements on someone as a form of relationship *Dictator - a person who doesn't do exactly what Ember wants *Embermas - a holiday celebrated (only by admins) on December 25th *Engage - have a relationship; everyone is engaged to Wikia without logging out *Englandian - people from England; they eat sugary food, act like they are dumb, and usually are wimps yet handsome; often cheat on each other *Female Mental Alaskian - people who like gothic wintery culture, and like cold blooded cool wolves *Finnish - people who are folk cool people/folk youngsters *Folk - western and tender *Folky Reds - Canadians *Girlian - boys who act like girls, essentially reverse-tomboys *Hard - rude to others and strong against naggy teachers *Haywire 6th Grader - someone who is not even close to being mature *Highschool Prodigy - someone who knows advanced coding before they are 18 *Holy Businessman - a person who is a member of the VSTF *Hothead - cool dudeish savage *Ignorant - a person who doesn't like things that Ember loves *Inter-status - status updates on your internet life *Israelian - someone who lives in a dirty country filled with folk horizons *Laziandian - someone who never changes their avvie *Logos - something scary *Minnesotish - people who act cool and smooth *Mobile Religion - a religion where people celebrate Merry Walrus, but not New Year's *Muffin - a general insult, adjectives can be added depending on the situation (e.g. dumb muffin, deaf muffin) *Nontypineer - someone who does not know how to type by singing themselves *Oxygrammar - a person who says incorrect words as enjoyment *Parkourist - a non-answerist *Playism Technique - what constitutes as roleplaying; kissing and romance are not included in this scope, violence and war is *Polish - people who do not know secret UK stuff *Ricish - people from Costa Rica, are normally tan and festive; are very unattractive, and are too bossy; need more ecofriendly bathing systems; pink lipstick makes them look heavenly and attractive *Ricish Swashbuckler - someone who hates 18+ stuff, and instead prefers 13+ stuff *Sleekish - someone who is cold and stern towards others; those sleekish enough are removed from Ember's socialier fame *Smooth - tender and random at the same time *test - when someone has not talked in 11.4 seconds *Texanian - someone who acts western and innocent, but not cool; are also hip cowboys *Texanian Teacher - someone who restricts others from liking Touhou; does not act like a Canadian 8th grader *Thiny - someone who works hard, judging by their intestine size logic *Thoughts - an opinion on something, usually something you know nothing about; only "questionists" are allowed to ask for thoughts *Yorkish - people who are too modern and hip Logics *Acting Logic - the logic that discerns that setting people on fire means you are roleplaying *Admin Logic - the logic that discerns that inactive admins are not bright *Beauty Logic - *Fact Logic - the logic that discerns that every user gets followed by the twitter *Humanity Logic - *Intestine Size Logic - the logic that discerns that those who work hard are thiny *Mind Logic - the logic that discerns whether someone likes anime or not *Moving Logic - the logic that discerns if someone understands the reasoning behind delaying features *Nature Logic *Time Logic - the logic that discerns that only Englandians go to bed *Word Formation Logic - the logic that discerns that proper text should be written left-to-right; otherwise, it is backwards and weird Unnamed logics *logic that discerns that life is both amazing and awful sometimes